


Means to an End

by BleedingDeath



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Romance, Sex, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingDeath/pseuds/BleedingDeath
Summary: Daniel is being hunted down by the Shadow and finds only one person may be able to help him, a baron in Prussia named Alexander. What will he have to do to save himself? Can he even stop it? More importantly, if he does survive, will it have even been worth it in the end? An alternate ending to the game's events.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, as you may or may not know, I love Amnesia. I love it. A lot. So much. I was finally able to play the game this year and lately my love for it has been strong, so I finally got around to writing a fic for it. I hope you enjoy it!

It wasn't what he had expected. If he were being honest with himself, he hadn't expected anything. No one to help him or to know what was going on. Not even he knew what was happening and that only terrified him more. What had he done? Finding that orb had been a horrible, terrible mistake that he couldn't take back.

But here he was now, holding this letter in his hand, a letter that held promise and gave him hope at the words scrawled across it. "I know. I can protect you. Come to Brennenburg castle." It was very vague and such a long travel from London. Could he even trust this baron? There were really no other options for him to take. He had done countless research and found nothing, absolutely nothing that could help him.

People he had known and worked with had been dying around him left and right and he was concerned. Was he next? What would the baron protect him from? Could he even protect him? He ran a hand through his hair, scowling. Did he have anything to lose? He thought for a moment. Only one thing that came to mind. Hazel. There was only Hazel left, no one near as important as she was.

He had to try. He had to. He must.

And so he traveled to Prussia, arriving in the small village of Altstadt late into the evening. The sun had already nearly disappeared over the horizon by the time he got a room at the inn. He was exhausted, but... not excited, that was the wrong word. Nervous? No, that wasn't quite it either. Whatever it was, his body felt like it was in knots.

Flopping onto the bed, he tried to relax. Tried. His mind racing with thoughts, none of them all too pleasant. Lately, he had been plagued by nightmares. Dreams of his friends dying, of something chasing him, and he would always wake up in a cold sweat feeling as though he were being watched. There were limbs and blood. A noise screaming in the distance that he could not forget.

Even if he wanted sleep, he feared it. But oh how he was tired. A long journey and a longer day ahead of him in the morning. Tomorrow he would go to see the baron. What would he be like? Surely he would be mad. Living in a huge castle like that by yourself, removed from humanity. He would hate that personally. Being around others was a comfort. The more he thought about what the baron would be like and how the castle would be, the more he drifted to sleep.

In the morning, he awoke with a sharp intake of breath. Another nightmare. He held his face in his hands, steading his breathing. Today things would change. Today he would go to the baron, and he would help. All would be well. He would keep telling himself that until he could believe it. He had to or else he may lose his mind.

After getting dressed, Daniel left the inn, catching his carriage to the castle. It would be about an hours ride away. In the meantime, he would occupy himself with a few of the books he'd brought with him, even if he had already read them countless times. The pages were well worn and the spines cracked in several places.

The view outside was shrouded by trees, the thick green forest giving little room for sunlight. He imagined that in the dark it would be a frightening sight. Dark, lonely, with the scuffling of whatever animals lie inside... He shook his head. Those weren't the thoughts he needed to focus on. There was no need to scare himself before he even reached the castle. The sun shone bright overhead, there was nothing to fear, there would be no monsters awaiting him.

It was midday by the time he reached Castle Brennenburg. And oh, what a castle it was. It sat on top of a tall hill overlooking Altstadt, looming was more like it. The dark stones gave an eerie sense of wonder and foreboding as if to show he was not welcome. Surely, it was all in his mind, he had been welcomed here, had he not? It was only his nerves getting the better of him.

He thanked the driver, taking what little luggage he had, and began walking up the grand steps. He didn't know how one man could live in such a place. If the outside was this large then the inside must be massive. He would have to make note of where the rooms were so he would get lost as little as possible.

Taking a deep breath, he held his fist up, pausing a brief moment before his resolve kicked in and he knocked. Silence. Either the baron was making his way to the door, or he was not home. Alternatively, what if he had changed his mind and he'd come all this way for nothing? Patience. Daniel fidgeted, about to knock once more when the door opened.

Before him was an older gentleman with long silvery hair and the most piercing eyes he had ever laid witness to. They were blue and gold. How peculiar, he had never seen anything like it before, perhaps a trick of the light?

"You must be Daniel."

The sudden break of silence startled him out of his daze, causing him to realize he must've been staring this whole time. "O-oh, I— Yes. And you must be Alexander, I mean, the Baron..." He began to mumble his last words, feeling embarrassed for jumping and tripping over his words. Talking fast was a nervous habit he wished he could break.

"Alexander is fine, please do come in." He stepped aside, allowing Daniel in.

Daniel smiled sheepishly, moving passed Alexander and immediately stopping once inside. The ceilings were enormously tall, if the exterior of the building didn't make him feel small, the interior surely did. The entryway was sparsely decorated though, the floor dotted with small tables with potted plants on top, and tapestries hung from the walls. A deep red carpet ran along the floor down the different halls.

"It's marvelous!" Daniel whispered. "You must be a lucky man to live in such regality." He turned to Alexander whose face looked amused by Daniel's fascination.

"I suppose. Come, I will show you around."

They made their way through the numerous halls, Alexander explaining where everything was along the way. He made a mental note to commit it all to memory or else he really would get lost. The castle was like a maze and much of it looked the same. When they entered the back hall, Alexander spoke once more. "The guest room and study are just up the stairs, the lift is down that hall there, but do not use it without my permission, do I make myself clear?" His last words had an authoritative tone that he would be sure to listen to. "That's all you need see for today. If you are hungry you may go to the dining hall, otherwise you are more than welcome to rest as I am sure you have traveled far."

"Thank you, I have." He paused, clasping his hands behind his back and casting his gaze down to the floor. "If I may... The archives, may I use them? I do love to read."

"But of course." Alexander gave a gentle smile. "You may read as much as you like."

"Thank you, Baron." His eyes were practically lit with excitement. "I think for now I will put my things away though." There wasn't too much in his suitcase, some change of clothes and books. He always traveled light.

"Alexander, please." He reminded. "If you need anything the servants should not be too far." With that, he left.

Daniel climbed the staircase, taking a moment to look at the room more. It was empty except for a strange fountain that sat by the windows. It had the legs of a woman, the body of a long insect, but the face of a young child. He shuddered. That wasn't something he wanted to wake up and see every morning, but he would have no choice. The Baron had... interesting tastes for certain. He shook his head, turning and opening the guest room door.

It was spacious inside, with a desk and a couple bookshelves lining the wall. A fireplace tucked nicely into the corner. He then went into the bedroom, it was smaller, but the bed was large and looked very comfortable. It was larger than anything he'd ever slept in at least. He rested his suitcase on the bed and began to unpack.

There were already nightgowns in the dresser drawers, were they left by previous tenants? Or perhaps they were spares left for guests? Perhaps it was a common thing in castles, given how they could house many people at once. Either way, he was glad for it. All he had was his day clothes. After resting a small stack of books on the dresser, he was finished.

He sat down, sighing as the bed gave way to him. For once, he felt at ease. Like he could breathe for a moment without panic striking him. His mind still raced with thoughts, however. Would he really be able to get the help he was promised? How would the Baron help him anyway? What man could save him from whatever abomination was hunting him down? But he wouldn't have sent a letter if there were no way, that would only be a cruel joke if that were the case, but the Baron didn't seem to be that kind of man.

Daniel lay back on the bed, staring at the canopy above him. His body felt heavy, seeming to be more tired than he previously thought. A little rest couldn't hurt. He kicked off his shoes and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.


End file.
